


it's my revenge(fantasy)

by ChuganiiMogi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Zen, Confrontations, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor spoilers for Jaehee route 8th-9th day, Petty Jumin, Pretty unimportant though, Rating will change, Revenge, Tags May Change, Text Messages, swears, tags to be added later, texts, this is just self-indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuganiiMogi/pseuds/ChuganiiMogi
Summary: Jumin was not gay.Just because he fantasized about dressing Zen up as a cat did not make him any less manlier than the next man.





	it's my revenge(fantasy)

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent. Rating'll change by the next chapter. Takes place during the Jaehee route 8th-9th day so minor spoilers but without MC yet people still care. Please enjoy otherwise!

Jumin was not gay.

Just because he fantasized about dressing Zen up as a cat did not make him any less manlier than the next man. He made sure to explain Jaehee that he just wanted a picture of Zen’s full body, measurements, and a mannequin of Zen’s body for the sole reason that he could plan his epic revenge on the white-haired brat for cursing out his precious Elizabeth the 3rd. 

So, Jumin spent a few hours a day solely on printing out cat outfits from Jungle and posting them onto the picture of Zen, figuring out an outfit for him to wear and fill his closet up with. He’d make sure to pay his most trusted stealth people extra if he managed to get Zen’s clothing and bring them to him while also filling Zen’s closet with cat outfits.

In the end, Jumin chose all of the cat outfits and got them custom-made to fit Zen, bugged them with secret cameras, and spent a month getting his plan ready and into action. 

He waited patiently in his office during the quieter hours of the night until his stealth people barged in, panting and with armfuls of what was presumably Zen’s clothing. 

“Report?” Jumin questioned as he gestured for them to set the clothes down.

“It was a success, Mr. Han,” One of the men breathily said. They all pulled their hoods and masks down. Jumin started to type rapidly on his phone, “Mr. Ryu was sleeping, - only in his boxers, he has no other clothing but the cat ones - and I managed to extract all of his clothing while also putting your cat outfits into it with little to no effort at all. We also placed cameras inside of nearly all the rooms but the bathroom.”

Jumin nodded, satisfied as he finished on his phone, “Consider your pay tripled, you can go now. The money has just been transferred.”

They all nodded without any other words other than tiny words of gratitude and leaving the office. Jumin couldn’t help the small smirk that made its way onto his face and started packing Zen’s clothing up and taking it home with him for safe keeping.

-

Jumin’s phone buzzed violently on his office desk as he entered it after lunch break. He unlocked it, checking the messages he was sent.

**ZEN**

JUMIN YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE _ (AM 11:22) _

YOU BRAT _ (AM 11:23) _

YOU ZOOPHILE _ (AM 11:23) _

BITCH _ (AM 11:24) _

DIPSHIT _ (AM 11:24) _

Jumin sipped on his coffee, exiting the private messages Zen sent him and checked the chatrooms that went on earlier that day at nine to ten.

**ZEN**

What the hell my closet

_ 707 has entered the chatroom _

**707**

Whassup lolololol

**ZEN**

_ (Insert pic of cat outfits in his closet) _

WHAT THE ACTUAL-

**707**

lololololol

Thats hilarious omg

u should meow~ lolol

**ZEN**

It isn’t

I have no normal clothes

Whoever the fuck-

**707**

its cute idk wym

youd definitely rock cat style meow~ <3

**ZEN**

Wait

**707**

???

**ZEN**

JUMIN THAT BRAT

DID YOU TAKE PART IN THIS LUCIEL?!

**707**

No

i didnt trust me

**ZEN**

I SWEAR I WILL GUT HIM AND WHOEVER TOOK PART IN THIS.

**707**

Weird question but

**how will u gut him if u have nuthing but ur boxers on???**

**ZEN**

SHIT

RIGHT

WAIT WHAT

HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

**707**

think about what i do for a living 

**ZEN**

You hacked into my camera?

What the hell dude

**707**

meow~

i stopped already

no worries lolol ;)

**ZEN**

I’m done.

_ Zen has left the chatroom _

**707**

well damn

i have to go too anyways

_ 707 has left the chatroom _

Jumin finished his coffee, exiting the chatroom and going back to Zen’s private messages.

**ZEN**

What do you want?

I’m busy.

_ (PM 12:10) _

YEAH? 

WELL YOU’RE DEFINITELY

FREE ENOUGH TO REPLACE

MY CLOTHES IN THE MIDDLE

OF THE NIGHT BITCH

_ (PM 12:10) _

CAT COSTUMES?

SERIOUSLY?

_ (PM 12:11) _

I assume you now regret

insulting my dear Elizabeth

the 3rd?

_ (PM 12:21) _

NO, I’M JUST ANGRY AT

YOUR PETTY ASS

_ (PM 12:21) _

I CAN’T GO TO WORK LIKE TH

IS JERK

_ (PM 12:21) _

Deal with it.

You’re wearing those

cat costumes until you 

show you’re sorry.

_ (PM 12:25) _

And also no matter what

for a week.

_ (PM 12:27) _

If you dare to wear any

other clothing, I will know.

And what will happen is going

to be a million times worse.

Have fun.

_ (PM 12:35) _

Zen didn’t respond after that so Jumin took the victory in stride, the rest of his day seemingly better. He struck up an idea and then texted Seven, to his disgust, for a rare favour.

**707**

Luciel.

_ (PM 2:56) _

whassup?

_ (PM 3:18) _

I want you to make sure

Zen doesn’t wear anything but

the cat outfits I carefully

chose and record him for

proof every night.

_ (PM 4:09) _

whats in it for me lolol

_ (PM 4:23) _

How much do you want?

_ (PM 4:35) _

hmm

a day w/ elizabeth,

x100 hb chips,

phd pepper x20,

and let me do jaehees

cat hotel slides

_ (PM 5:00) _

I can do the chips and

soda.

Deal?

_ (PM 5:01) _

day w/ elly & jaehee

slides.

_ (PM 5:12) _

Jaehee’s presentation,

chips and soda.

_ (PM 5:13) _

day w/ elly & jaehee 

slides.

_ (PM 5:14) _

…

I can ask another

hacker.

_ (PM 5:20) _

no

ill do it for jaehee

slides chips soda.

_ (PM 5:20) _

We have a deal then.

_ (PM 5:20) _

k i can’t keep

track all time tho

_ (PM 5:30) _

Slack off to watch him.

I’ll triple your monthly 

paycheck if you do this

right.

_ (PM 5:42) _

Do a good job and I’ll consider

the day with Elizabeth the 

3rd and other

cats.

_ (PM 5:43) _

ok

im in then >:3

_ (PM 5:43) _

Good, I give you permission

to look into my computer.

There’s a camera recording

system connected, do well.

_ (PM 5:43) _

Jumin grunted, taking a break from the paperwork in front of him and leaning back into his chair as he finalized the deal with Seven.

The day passed by silently with Jumin doing paperwork for the remainder. He got home by midnight and checked his messages.

**707**

ill send the recording when

hes asleep

_ (PM 5:56) _

hes trying the cat suits on

lolol

he hates it

_ (PM 7:26) _

he’s cursing you out

_ (PM 7:32) _

Jumin was satisfied with the reports and closed Seven’s messages, moving onto Zen.

**ZEN**

You can’t tell me what to do.

_ (PM 7:20) _

You know what I can do.

Don’t test me.

_ (AM 12:06) _

Next he checked the chatrooms.

**Yoosung★**

Zen lololol

thats sp bad...

_ Jumin Han has entered the chatroom _

**Jumin Han**

I think he deserves it.

He insulted Elizabeth the 3rd.

**Yoosung★**

still

u shouldnt be that extreme

**Jumin Han**

Zen shouldn’t have done that.

I had the right to be extreme

**Yoosung★**

cooli

**Jumin Han**

Are you playing games again?

**Yoosung★**

Ya

**Jumin Han**

You aren’t worth talking to.

**Yoosung★**

wha you mesn

im liatning

**Jumin Han**

You’re typing in a new language.

Do you have any idea how to type

properly?

Or use grammar?

**Yoosung★**

i hve t go

team is cslling.

_ Yoosung★ has left the chatroom _

_ ZEN has entered the chatroom _

**ZEN**

Jumin.

**Jumin Han**

Zen.

How do you like your new

closet?

Nice isn’t it?

**ZEN**

Fuck you.

Where did you hide my clothes?

**Jumin Han**

That’s classified information.

You have to wear them for a week. 

No exceptions.

And longer if you aren’t

sorry by the end of the

week. :3

**ZEN**

I know, you texted me this

brat.

**Jumin Han**

Well, I’ll know if you don’t 

wear them.

I can send cats your way instead? :3

Though, you have allergies, so I

assume you’d rather not?

**ZEN**

Fuck off, how will

I work?

I can wear my costumes

right?

**Jumin Han**

Of course. :3

But not outside of work :3

**ZEN**

Fine.

I’m sorry about Elizabeth

the 3rd.

**Jumin Han**

That was insincere.

**ZEN**

It was not!

**Jumin Han**

I have to go now.

I’m busy.

_ Jumin Han has left the chat _

Jumin placed the phone down onto his nightstand, shooting Jaehee a quick couple of messages about her presentation of the cat hotel project the next day and going to sleep.

The next morning, Jumin checked his phone after getting ready for work, the buzzing quieter than yesterday, but still a fair amount.

**707**

heres ur rec.

_ zen catsuit 1day.mp4 _

_ (AM 4:13) _

Good.

Is it timelapsed?

_ (AM 8:21) _

sir yes sir

its time lapsed and edited

together so that u don’t miss

anything thats happened.

_ (AM 8:22) _

Did you get what

you requested?

_ (AM 8:24) _

yep

thanks

_ (AM 8:25) _

Keep it up and don’t

slack off.

_ (AM 8:32) _

k

_ (AM 8:35) _

Jumin started to get into the back of Driver Kim’s car as he checked other messages.

**ZEN**

You aren’t going to get

away with this.

_ (AM 3:21) _

You aren’t going to get

out of this situation.

_ (AM 8:45) _

**Jaehee Kang**

Assistant Kang, Luciel has done

your presentation slides for you.

You can rest on the cat hotel

project.

_ (AM 12:45) _

Yes Mr. Han, thank you.

_ (AM 6:12) _

Don’t disappoint me.

The coffee project is also

in your hands. Do well.

_ (AM 8:48) _

Of course, Mr. Han.

_ (AM 8:48) _

**Yoosung★**

You shouldn’t do that

to Zen

He doesn't deserve it

_ (AM 9:05) _

I think I can come up

with a proper punishment for treason 

against Elizabeth the 3rd

_ (AM 9:12) _

Jumin sat down in his seat, setting his phone down on the corner of his desk and silencing it. A few hours of paperwork passed by slowly and boringly when the connected telephone on his desk started to ring, disrupting the quiet in his office. He picked it up and answered it.

“JUMIN!” An earsplitting voice yelled into the phone, “LET ME UP THERE NOW!”

He faintly heard voices of men and there was obviously a struggle going on down there. Jumin sighed, “Tell them I’ve allowed you up here.”

“HE SAID HE’LL LET ME UP,” Zen shouted, the guards obviously didn’t stop considering there was rustles and cracks. Jumin noted that the guards needed to strengthen themselves if they couldn’t kick one man outside, “HERE LISTEN TO HIM!”

There was another rustle, and another man’s voice came up, “Sir, there’s a man in a cat costume just-”

“Let him up,” Jumin disinterestedly said, filling out more paperwork as he spoke to him. 

“Yes sir.”

The line went dead and Jumin put the phone back in its place and waited patiently, filling out every paper when a knock on his office door came.

“Mr. Han, your guest is here to see you,” A deep voice said through the door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and a red-faced, exhausted Zen came in dressed with white cat ears, a white cat tail, paws, a pastel blue frilly skirt and a blue-lined white fur top that covered his chest area. Dark blue stockings went up to the point it left a good amount of skin between the skirt and stockings exposed. Unfortunately, Zen didn’t have a collar, which Jumin forgot to add into the collection, but he was sure Zen would smooth talk his way out of wearing it.

“You wore that one out of all of them?” Jumin asked, raising an eyebrow as his eyes trailed across Zen’s body, “Were you intentionally trying to look like Elizabeth the 3rd?”

Zen glared at Jumin, crossing his arms and snapping back, “Shut up. _ This _was the least skimpy one I could find.”

Jumin scoffed, going back to his paperwork and focusing on keeping his eyes off Zen’s stomach which showed an unhealthy amount of his abs.

“I was certain that I added a suit which had a hole for the cat tail and made way for the paws,” Jumin said blankly, “If anything, it’s your problem that you didn’t look hard enough to find it.”

If Zen was an animated character, Jumin could’ve sworn there was smoke coming out of his ears and flames in Zen’s eyes. It took a couple seconds of Zen fuming before he spoke again, “Where are my normal clothes?”

Jumin considered telling him, before an idea conjured up in his mind.

“Be my cat for the rest of the week then I’ll consider your clothing.”

  



End file.
